The present invention relates generally to contact assemblies, and more particularly, to a contact assembly that will simultaneously connect two sides of a circuit board with foil on both sides.
It is well known in the electronic field that two single sided circuit boards may be electrically connected through contacts or wires. It is also well known in the electronic field that double sided circuit boards save space via electrical contacts on each side of the board to complete a circuit.
Prior contact assemblies typically completed a circuit by connecting two single sided circuit boards together with each having contacts on only one side. This was typically done by attaching a contact or wire from the portion on the first board to the portion on the second board where continuity was required.
Often, there are limitations on space such that two single sided circuit boards would exceed those limits. Therefore, double sided circuit boards (referred to herein as circuit boards having foil on both sides) have been employed that contain all the components that the two separate circuit boards contained. The components for one of the circuit boards are placed on the first side of the double sided circuit board and the components for the other circuit board are placed on the second side of the double sided circuit board.
The current method for completing a circuit between the two sides of a double sided circuit board, however, has shortcomings. Initially, contact is commonly made between the opposing sides of a circuit board by plated through hole substrates. With this method, holes are drilled in the sections of the circuit board where contact with the opposing sides is desired. Then, the hole is filled with a conductive material to complete the circuit. This process is costly and time consuming.
The disadvantages associated with this conventional contacting assembly have made it apparent that a new technique for creating contacts between sides of a double sided circuit board would be beneficial.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved, reliable and less expensive contact assembly.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a contact assembly for a circuit board having a first side with a first conductive pad disposed thereon and a second side having a second conductive pad disposed thereon is disclosed. The contact assembly includes a conductive contact member. The conductive contact member has a first arm with a first central portion and a first end adjacent to the first central portion. The contact member also has a second arm having a second central portion and a second end adjacent to the second central portion. The conductive contact member also includes a junction at the connection between the first arm and the second arm. The conductive contact member is designed to contact the circuit board and electrically connect the first conductive pad and the second conductive pad of the circuit board. This attachment creates a complete circuit between the two sides of the circuit board. A holder member is coupled to the conductive contact member substantially near the junction and substantially opposite the circuit board.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a plurality of conductive contact members are aligned with a plurality of pads on the circuit board. The plurality of conductive contact members are then electrically coupled with the circuit board. Resultantly, a circuit is completed between the first side and the second side of the circuit board.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and may be realized by the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.